roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Rorqual
The Rorqual is a heavy Miner-Class ship. Description The Rorqual is the second most expensive and the third largest of all Miners. It has 3 Medium Mining Lasers. Compared to the Industrial Miner, which only has 2 Medium Mining Lasers, the Rorqual mines much faster. Its movement speed is very slow, but it can mine fast and can fit a massive amount of Ore in its hold. Huge amounts of credits can be made if used in sync with a Prepravca or another large trader. For its class, it has a very large amount of shields and hull (2500/5000). It has a mining range of 5500 studs. It also makes about 6000-7000 dollars each mining run. Interior The back of the Rorqual contains a small teleporter to the cockpit, which is just a small metal box. In front of the grey pilot's seat, you will see a white screen that has colorful buttons. There is also a fluorescent light above the screen lighting up the room. Advantages * 2nd highest Cargo Hold for a Miner, right behind the Wooly Mammoth. * Massive Ore Hold. * Earns a very high amount of credits. * Highest health of all miners. Disadvantages * Slow. * Can take a while to get a full Ore Hold. * Expensive. * Undefended and potentially vulnerable. * The positioning of the Lasers makes it so that you have to face directly toward the target Ore in order to mine it with maximum efficiency. * It's a jackpot for Pirates because of its large size and slow speed. * Aliens often target miners. Safety * Make sure you always check if any enemies are coming every 30 seconds, either by looking around or on the Minimap. * Always Mine in a peaceful Faction so you don't risk being attacked. * Stay close to friendly combat ships when possible. They can help protect you from enemies. * If you are Mining in a faction that is at War, only mine near your Starbase. * If you have access to one, Mine in a V.I.P Server to ensure safety from other players, but beware of Aliens, as without people or a well upgraded Starbase to help defend you, they could be your demise. * Don't mine at Mega Base If you are at war and you aren't protected. * Try finding a Faction that has a lot of Ore around its Starbase and not as many miners. * Use your health to escape Pirates. When at war with someone more powerful than you, immediately go to your Faction and dock. Your immense amount of health will make sure you will survive some attackers. Version History *Received a remodel in ? *Received a small buff in .59a so people can choose this over the Mammoth. *Received a buff around .59b - .59c (real version unknown) that added 1000 Ore Hold and an extra Small Mining Laser. *Received a nerf that removed the extra Small Mining Laser in around .59d, but the Ore Hold wasn't affected by the nerf. *Received a buff that increased its mining range by 50%. *Received a nerf around .60d that removed a Medium Mining Laser on top of the ship. *Nerf was reversed in .60d that removed the Medium Mining Laser on top of the ship. *Received a massive buff in .61e4 that doubled health and added some damage resistance. *Received another remodel, in .61h *Buff in .61h(?) that added 500 shield, 1000 hull, warp drive, but removed 1000 ore hold and 30 speed *Buff in .61i that increased the mining range by 1000. Trivia * It is the 4th largest obtainable miner, behind the Mammoth, Wooly Mammoth, and the M Class. * A Rorqual is a species of Whale, and the largest of the Baleen Whale Group. * Brings in about 6,550 credits without any Loyalty per run, but can earn up to 13500. * Takes about 9.2 minutes to fill the ore hold and about 1 to 2 minutes to make the journey to and from the base. * Makes 15 ore a second while mining. * For only 5000 credits less you can get the M class, which is faster. Category:Miner Category:Ships Category:Browse